Freedom with a little bit of blood
by RSGM
Summary: Schuyler's secret is out. But only her, Oliver, Jack, and her mother know. And Mimi wants in. Will Mimi get what she wants, or will Schuyler make a run for it, knowing what lies at her old home isn't very pretty. Holding an angry awake mother.
1. Chapter 1

All I could do was think about him. Jack. It hurt me to walk by him every day. Every single day, knowing he belongs to someone else. I wasn't hungry, not anymore at least.

"Hey Schuyler?" Oliver said, "Do want that?" pointing to my tray. I shook my head. "Come on Sky, you have to eat something!"

"I have been eating Ollie! I just don't eat at school anymore." It's true, before and after school i will sometimes stuff myself silly, scaring Oliver at how much I eat sometimes. I just didn't like to eat when He is around. I never had the guts to hold my food knowing my little secret. Okay, well, maybe my secret isn't a small secret, more like 'one that could change my entire life with a snap of its finger' secret. I sighed. "Ollie, I miss him." I told him, staring at Jack for only a second before he noiced me looking and I looked away.

"Schuyler, he must up your life! You want to go back to the source?" _Yes._

"No, I don't Ollie, you of all people should know that. You're the one who knows me inside and out, well, except for grandma. But she is gone. Forever. Well, no, not forever, she'll be back. I know it." I babbled. _I gotta work on that, the babbling. _I sighed, looking off into space. "You know, Oliver, I had an idea. It's not a very good idea, but it just might work. Why don't we just tell him the secret?" his eyes widened.

"No!" he shouted, as the entire cafeteria started at him. He smiled, "I forgot to turn off the water in my bathroom." he said, blushing. I laughed.

"Smooth one, you didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know that was not the reason you shouted. Please, can I please tell him?"

"No!" he whispered harshly. "You will not tell that moron anything! You got me! Do you really want to mess up your whole life knowing he knows, but he won't do anything for you?"

"And just how do you know he won't be there for me through. It." I said.

"Because. I am a guy. I just know this stuff alright. Just trust me, you can't tell Jack!"

"Tell Jack what?" a voice said. Our eyes widened, as Oliver and looked at each other, and he slightly shook his head.

"Tell Jack that Oliver was gonna prank call him." I lied. Oliver smiled.

"Do you know the one about the refrigerator running?" he said, using his best fake guilty smile.

"Okay, Oliver." he said siting right next to me! "I know you think I'm a moron, but I'm not, I'm really not. So just tell me, I can handle it." he said, a playful smile crossing his face.

"Oh trust me. No you can't. No you cannot at all!" But he wasn't paying attention to Oliver, he was looking at me.

"Trust him." I said softly, "You really don't want to know, you can't know."

"Why not?"

"Because. It's between me and Oliver. Something happened between us. A big thing, really big." I lied. I hated lying to him, but it was the only way to keep him and I safe from Mimi. Stupid Mimi.

"Bullshit Schuyler. I know you. Now come on hon, tell me whats really wrong." he said, putting an arm around me. As tempted as was to squirm away, I remaned where I was.

" I can't tell you Jack! Oliver won't allow it! And neither will I." But he wasn't fazed.

"Schuyler, come with me." he said, dragging me outside, and into an alley, close by to the school. As he pinned me agaisnt the wall. "Okay Schuyler. We're alone. No one can hear us. You can tell me. Don't let Hazard-Perry tell you what to do. You have a mind of your own. So come on babe. Tell me whats bugging you." I was getting tempted. To tempted when it slipped out.

"Oliver and I are having a baby!" I lied, slapping a hand over my mouth. It wasn't Oliver's baby. It's Jack's. My eyes widened. "Oh shit!" I said. "Its not true! Its not true!" I shouted, but Jack wasn't listening, so I had to slap him. Bringing him out of his daze. "I was lying Jack. Its not Oliver's. It's yours."

* * * * * * *

I left Jack in the alley, after telling him to never speak to anyone about this. And to never, ever tell Mimi. Or anyone that would tell Mimi. Or anyone. I walked back into the lunch with a guilty expression on my face.

"You told him didn't you?" Oliver asked, as I sat down. Picking at the food I knew I was never going to eat, so I pushed the tray towards, but he pushed it right back.

"Yes, no, maybe so?" I asked. Trying and yet failing to confuse him.

"Schuyler! How could you tell him!" Oliver said, clearly mad. "Now he is gonna tell everyone in the whole school that you're pr. . . " he stopped, noticing some major gossipers close by. "You're having some issues at home." he said, and the girls laughed, racing towards Mimi.

"Nice save. Thanks Ollie." I said sweetly. Just the I saw Jack, his face composed and normal, but his eyes are a little shaken, as he walked over to Mimi. I watched as she whispered something in his ear, causing him to shiver. but he wouldn't talk, his eyes staring straight at me. Mimi's looked concerned, and she followed his gaze over to me. And she stalked over.

"What did do to him!" she hissed in my ear, causing me to shudder.

"Not, nothing." i barely stumbled out, but she didn't believe me.

"Of course you did something to him! Look at him!" but when I didn't move she yanked my hair up, pointing to him. I gasped, wondering where Oliver went before she spoke again. "You think you can win, playing your stupid childish games." she cooed in my ear, taunting me. "But you can't, because you will never win!" she hissed, yanking my hair violently before dropping it. Rubbing her hand on her jeans as she walked away. Tears of pain rolled down my face, but I didn't notice. All I saw was Mimi, walking towards Jack again. Hugging him tightly, telling him he would be okay. That she'll make it feel better. Just then the bell rang. But I didn't get up. I waited until the last people were out until I left, memorizing Mimi's chilling stare she gave me walking out.

"What have I done." I whispered to myself, walking out of there, alone. For no matter what I will always be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day was horrible. Oliver wasn't anywhere and, well, I couldn't face Jack right now. I can't handle his questions, his demanding for an answer, when I don't even have one myself. Mimi was avoiding me. She wouldn't look at me. And when I caught a peek of her looking at me in the hallway. It felt like she knew. When she didn't. But all I saw was hatred, pure undying hatred.

"Schuyler?" a deep voice ask me, as I walked to 5th period. "Would come here please?" I turned around and saw the principal waving for me to follow him. I got some odd stares, and Bliss was giving me an odd look. I shrugged. Giving her my international sign for 'I don't know!'. I walked passed, every Blue-Blood student snickered at me, while the Red-Bloods just widened their eyes and scurried away. I finally made it to the principals office and sat down, when all of a sudden a large man stepped through.

"Hello Schuyler. I'm Mr. Howard. I work at the hospital where you mother is. I need to take you there immediantly." he said. His voice extremely deep. So deep, I thought his voice was like the deepest part of the ocean, deep.

"Um. Not to be rude and all, but. Why!?" I asked.

"Because, well, you'll see when we get there."

"Get where?"

"The hospital."

"Why am I going to the hospital."

"Because, something happened there that concerned your mother."

"What?" i asked. Getting angry.

"Its not bad. It's actually really good for you."

"What!" I demanded. "You're sitting here, telling me something is wrong with my mother, and you're not telling me what!"

"Oh, nothing is wrong with your mother."

"Then why do you want me?"

"It's a surprise, so you can either end school early and be happy, or finish school and be less happy." I glared at him. Stupid adults, trying to confuse me.

"Fine, but you have another person in the car, tell them I'm riding shot gun." I said, as I stormed out of the principals office, and into the giant crowd of smirking and scared students.

* * *

I sat in the car. Staring out the window at the busy streets of New York. It felt like home here. Or at least it did until everyone of my relatives died. Except for my mother, but I just considered her dead. She has been in a coma since I was born. Only Cordelia and Hattie to take care of me. Then Cordelia died, and Lawrence came, just enough to stay with me, to start to love him, when he died as well. I feel like the bringer of death. It sickens me to think that I kill all the ones I love. I can't think that way. I won't think that way. I was curious to see where they were taking me, edging me to go. About 20 minutes of sitting in the car we arrived at the hospital. A nurse carried my stuff and my coat and put it down on a car in the nice waiting room close to where my mom's room was. She lead me to the room, even though I knew exactly where it was from walking down these halls as a little girl. I remembered how I used to be frightened of these halls, worried some sick, gross man/woman would pop out and snatch me away. i shuddered at the weird memory. I wanted to tell the nurse that I knew where my mother's room was but she had seem insistent on taking me there. When we rounded the corner right before my mother's room a smile spread across her face as I looked up to Charles hugging some strange woman in my mother's room.

"Hey!" I shouted, and the woman froze. 'What are you doing in my mother's room? You have no right to be here. Unless you're a relative, then, get out!" i screamed, but the woman just slowly turned till she was facing my, and I gasped.

"Schuyler." my mother breathed. As she hugged me hello for the first time in 16 years.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom? Mom, is that really you?" I asked, tears streaming down my face.

"Yes it is-oh honey! You are so grown up. You are how old hon?"

"16. It's my birthday today."

"What day is it?"

"November 16." she gasped.

"I've been in a coma for 16 years?" she asked, her face full of shock.

"Yeah, you didn't know that?" i asked, feeling really confused.

"No, you look. Older."

"Older? The guy at the grocery store thought I was a 12 year old!"

"That may be to him but, oh God, hon, you're so grown up!"

"I am?" I asked, this time surprise taking over. I was so happy until I saw Charles. Jack. Oh shit. The baby, and mom. Well, she'll really think I'm grown up now. "Uh, Mom? Can I talk to you. In private?" I said, looking towards Charles.

"Charles, luv. Would you please?"

"Yes, yes, of course. This is your mother-daughter moment. Sorry to intrude." as he walked away.

"Sweety. What's wrong?" she said as I knew she saw my face.

"Um, mom. Lets not talk about it here. Please. Can we go home?"

"Why, why is here not good enough for you?" she crossed her arms, I knew she was waiting for me to talk.

"Because, it isn't the right place for this talk." I said, shaking my head.

"What isn't the right place for what?" she asked, looking extremely concerned.

"Oh, jusy say it! Thousands of teens say it every year! Why are you going to be the chicken here."

"Say what?"

"That I'm pregnat." I said, my eyes widened, as so did my mothers.

"You're, you're. What!" she shouted. As I ran out of the room.

* * *

"Oliver? Oliver, pick up your God damn phone!" I shouted at the phone. Just then he picked up.

'Schuyler. Whats wrong?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"My mother woke up."

"Schuyler, that's, that's great! What's so bad about that?"

"Well, her waking up present was me telling her I'm pregnant."

"Oh. Well-um. Why don't I come over."

"Yeah, that would be nice." I sighed.

"Okay. I'll be over in . . . 15 minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. See you soon." I said.

"Yeah, see you soon." and he hung up. I paced. God dammit! Stupid fucking Jack! Why did he have to be so damn irresistible? Why did he have to get me pregnant? Why not Mimi. Because he loves you, AND Mimi. No, no, just Mimi. I will never be loved by anyone but Oliver and my mother. Oh God, mom!

"God dammit!" And my world went blank.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here it is. The 4th chapter. Big surprises in it. Trust me, oh and beware of Oliver. I hated him in this chapter. R&R! **_

* * *

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" I asked, still blind from the blow to my head. Just then a female voice spoke.

"Ah, you're awake. So, Sky. What's you and Jack's little secret? Hm." she said. "Won't talk eh?"

"Go to hell Mimi." I said, spitting at her feet, once my vision came back. Why was I doing this, this isn't me!

"Been there, done that." she said, wiping the spit of her stiletto heels. As she stepped on my hand.

"Ow." I said tonelessly. She looked disappointed.

"Aw, I was hoping for a scream. You know, like the ones in movies." she smiled.

"This isn't a movie Mimi."

"Such a pity. Because if it was, then you wouldn't actually get hurt, now would you? Your character would. And right now you're the character. Whatever you do, you get hurt. Not like actors, who pretend. But the real thing. I was hoping i wouldn't have to do this." she said calmly.

"What? What were you hoping you didn't have to do?" I was about to ask, but then, I saw the knife. It was huge, like a sword. And i realized Hattie uses it to cut vegetables. It was supposed to cut clean and easy. And it was very, very sharp. I remembered when I was little I would help Hattie in the kitchen, and when she left to go to the bathroom for a sec I started to shop the vegetables, like she did. And accidentally cut my finger, badly. I was rushed to the hospital. "Oh no. You-you, you wouldn't kill me, right?" I said in a small voice.

"Hell no! I would be persuasive. I'm not a murderer Schuyler." says the murderer, I thought. And almost laughed. Almost, for just looking at that huge knife made my throat close up. "Now, what's that little secret?" she asked, kneeling down, looking at me. I realized I was still laying on the floor. I sat up and she smiled, and came around behind me, I didn't dare move. She grabbed my hair, and yanked it back. And she drew the knife at my throat. Its tip centimeters away from my now exposed throat. The lump grew bigger. I swallowed.

"I-I-I don't know know what you're talking about." I lied. "Please take that thing away from me." i asked.

"Tell me!"

"I don't know!" I shouted.

"Oh, _yes _you _do_!" she said, pulling my hair back even farther. Exposing my throat even more. Where the hell was Oliver! i thought. Where!?

"I swear Mimi. I don't. I don't even know what you're talking about!" Trying to squirm away, she get the knife closer.

"All right, _hon_." she spat out the last word. "We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Which one?" I stiffened.

"What-what hard way?"

"The way for if you don't tell me. Then I slit your throat!" and I stopped, mid-squirm. I was shocked. Mimi would do that? She would slit my throat to find out a secret that doesn't even involve her.

"Alright, I'll tell you." she smiled.

"_Excellent_!" she spat the word, almost hiss-like.

"I got my period." I lied. She froze.

"What! No, no that's not the secret. 'Cause i know the secret, I know it! You raped Jack! Yeah, that's it. That's why he is so shocked, so depressed. You little bitch! You raped my bond-mate." she said hysterically.

"Mimi, what are you talking about! I didn't rape Jack!" I screamed, and was more shocked then hysterical.

"Yeah, that's why, that's why he was going to the hotel. You were waiting for the right moment. And that last night, you raped him, and he dumped your skinless ass because of it, you, you, you little bitch!" she sounded hysterical, as if looking for some logical reason for why Jack was, well, depressed. Wow, I didn't know he was depressed!

"No, that's not what happened Mimi! I'm, I'm." I started to say, but stopped. She still had the knife in her hand. If I told her the truth, she really would slit my throat. So I lied. "I told Jack that, me and Oliver. . . " I paused, and saw her face. She was anxious, waiting for it to come, as if it was food for her to eat. Gossip was her other food source. I looked down, and I saw she was waiting. I took a deep breathe. "Me and Oliver are having a baby." I said quietly. She froze, smiled., and slit my throat. I could still remember her evil smile in my mind, as I saw my blood gush out of my throat, until I finally passed out. But before I was fully unconscious I heard heels walk out of the room, and my front door slam. I was still awake when Oliver came in and i knew what he saw. My throat slit, blood everywhere, and the bloody knife in my hand. And I heard him say.

"God dammit Schuyler! Could you please not try and kill yourself for once!?" as he started to take me to the hospital.

* * *

Words, words, several words, all floating around me. I felt light and woozy and I felt to sets of hands on the both of mine.

"Schuyler? Schuyler, hon? Please, wake up." I heard a soft female say.

"Schuyler, I know you're awake. You're smiling. Come on babe, wake up. For me. For your mother." a soft, yet tough man's voice said. Hm, mother, maybe that's who that female person was. I giggled.

"I feel woozy." I said, even though I probably said. "I feeeel wooooozyyyyy." And I giggled again. I probably sounded drunk. Which I was, on drugs, maybe sleeping pills, or laughing gas, or, or, pain relievers. Maybe.

"Schuyler!" the man voice said. "Schuyler, it's Oliver. Do you remember me? Oliver. Oliver Hazard-Perry." I giggled again.

"Perry. Perry the Platypus!" I said with another giggle, and the woman so called 'mom' laughed along with me. "Mother lady, will you tell Perry the Platypus to go get me Doctor Doffenshurmertz?" I giggled again.

"When did you start watching Phineas and Ferb?" a deep, rich sounding voice broke through.

"Get out of here Jack! She doesn't want to see you."

"Oh really Perry. And how do you know?"

"'Cause your sister did this to Schuyler! She told me, before she was drugged up! She kept muttering 'Mimi, Mimi don't do it! Don't slit my throat with that knife please! Oh Mimi! Please.' Before she started screaming and they had to drug her up. Just-just get out of here Force, we don't need you here, you could bring along Miss Crazy along with you!"

"Oliver," the female voice said, "let's be reasonable, we both know Jack didn't do this to Schuyler, don't be rude."

"Yeah okay." he said. "But he still knocked her up." he muttered the last part.

"Oliver, did you say something?"

"No I didn't Mrs. Van Allen." he said quietly. She laughed.

"Ollie, call me Allegra." and at that moment, when those two names were spoken did I really wake up.

"Ugh." i said. "Uh, where the hell am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Jack said, I froze. Jack. My mother, Oliver.

"I can see that. What am I doing here though?" I asked, but answered myself before anyone else could. "Because Mimi slit my throat. 'What's you and Jack's secret?'" I mimicked Mimi's voice perfectly. I saw Jack stiffen. "'I don't want to do this,' blah blah blah, 'Mopvie crap, blah blah blah'" And then I pretended to slit my throat again, but no one laughed.

"What is you two's secret?" my mom asked playfully. I was about to shake my head when Oliver spoke.

"Schuyler is pregnant. With Jack's baby." he said. I gasped, Jack's eyes widened, and my mother grew furious.

"What! Schuyler, why didn't you tell me! I am very disappointed in you! And to have it with Jack FORCE! Of all people, Scuyler! He's bonded!" her voice rang in the room.

"Well, not anymore." a voice broke through. it was Jack. "Mimi told me what she did. And just like that. It broke. Something, well, snapped it I think. But I do know this. I'm bonded to you it's because of, well, the." He paused. "The baby. Your baby." he resumed.

"Our baby." I corrected.

"Yeah, that to." he said with a smile as he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

_**Okay, tell me what you think so far! I will not be writing more chapters for a while though. I think. Well, I won't be writing for a while after Winter Break. Sorry, got grounded! :( Banned from all things computer. R&R. A lot please. i love reviews! Tell me what you think, good or bad, so I can improve my writing while I still have access to the computer. Peace out ya'lls.**_

_**-Readerfreak190123 :)  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Jack." I whispered.

"Yes Schuyler."

"You are in so much trouble." I said.

"Why?"

"Because you got me pregnant, duh! You think you can just, do this to me and not have me be angry!? I'm only 16! I can't support myself and-and . . . " but I was already crying. My mother had left for home hours ago, and Oliver left when it had reached 7:30 pm, he had to go home for dinner, and Jack was the only person left. He hugged me and whispered in my ear.

"I love you Schuyler, I'm not bonded to Mimi anymore. We can be together."

"I-I can't go back to school." I muttered.

"Why? I ask again, why?"

"Because I told Mimi that-"

"You and Oliver were going to have a baby together." Jack finished for me.

"Yeah. That's exactly what." The tears I had cried earlier were already starting to crust on my face before new ones trailed down. "I can't go back. I can't face my mother. It's-it's suicide for both me and the baby. Mom is waiting at homw right now, she knows I'm coming home tonight, and she is waiting to pounce." I shuddered.

"I have an idea, that will give you about an hour to go home and pack and just get out before I have to release your mom."

"What? What is your brilliant plan?"

"Okay!" and he gave me the plan.

* * *

"Do you think this will work?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." and we started the plan. Jack called my mom, and told her I had gone to the bridge, and was gonna jump. We were waiting by the side of he house, and waited for a minute before I went inside. Jack left and was going to pack his bags. I grabbed all my stuff and dropped my phone in the toilet. I would get a new one once I got to California. Jack had planned we would go to San Francisco. He had given me the plane he was going on, but I switched mine. I had mine go to Los Angeles, the gate right next to his. I couldn't let him think he could really broke the bond with Mimi. I know it didn't break. I finished packing and I said I would meet him at the airport. I told him I would make it, even if he didn't see me on the ride over, I would be there. And he believed me. I sighed and waited. 2 minutes before my mom would get back I got into a cab with my bag, and headed over to the park. I waited til I had to leave. Jack's plane was just leaving when I was going through the security system. I sighed, and waited for my flight. I just realized, Jack was gone, why don't I go someplace different? And I raced to trade in my ticket. I saw a girl crying and walked over to her.

"What's wrong sweety?"

"My parents got the wrong plane ticket, they are in Los Angeles and it says I'm going to Seatle. I don't know what to do!" and the poor thing cried even harder.

"Have my ticket. I just realized I needed to go to Seatle for my business meeting," I said, and she smiled, and we switched tickets. I never felt so happy until I got onto that plane and headed for Seatle.

* * *

**_Sorry it's short, the next chapter will be longer. I hope :) Peace out!_**

**_-Readerfreak190123 :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

I got off the plane feeling a little tired. But I wanted one thing. Blood. I walked out of the airport someone else. Someone, well, non-Schuyler. My name was Daisy. Daisy Geomader. I was a petit brunette with beautiful locks, and sweeping, soft golds eyes. I was 17, and I walked out of the bathroom, feeling good. But I needed to find someone to share the Sacred Kiss with. I needed a huiman boy. I grabbed my luggage, pretending to drop it when someone caught it. He was about 19, and he was tall and had blondish-brownish hair whith blue-green eyes.

"Oh, careful."

"Sorry." I said, my voice was soft and inoccent. "Clumsy me."

"No problem, do want me to help you carry this?" he asked, being polite.

"Oh no, I don't want to be a burden." I said, looking ashamed as I looked down at the floor.

"No problem."

"Oh, all right." We walked to my "car" as he asked me questions.

"So, what are you doing here in Seatle?"

"Visiting relatives." Lie.

"Oh why?"

"I just wanted to get away." truth.

"Is there a problem at home?"

"Yep." truth.

"What is it?"

"My mom is angry at me." truth.

"I'm curious. Why?"

"Because I did something she didn't approve of." truth!

"What? Did you steal her car? Ditch school? Hm? Was it really that bad."

"Yeah, horrible." truth, again.

"How?"

"Okay, I ditched school." lie.

"Oh, really, that's not so-" but i cut him off.

"No, you don't get it. I ditched for, what?" I asked my self, trying to think of a number. "Three months." I looked down, trying to look really ashamed of myself, and to make it more dramatic I started to cry.

"Hey, it's okay." he said. Just as we got to the car. No one was there. No one could see or hear him we were so far out.

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah."

"Rick."

"Hello Bloody Rick." I smiled.

"What are you-" and I knocked him out. Pulling him into the car as I bite into this neck, his hot juicy blood flowing through me. I felt instantly better.

An hour later, I had an unconscious Rick in my back seat and I got home. i went to the front desk of the hotel, asking for a wheelchair to bring him in. I carted him in, as she gasped.

"He got drunk and there was a bar fight." I said. She onlt nodded a responce. I wheeled him to the elevator, looking at him nicley. When we go to my floor, I carefully brought him in and layed him on top of the bed, getting him in a soft comfortable position. I locked the front door behind me as I went to the front desk to return the wheelchair. On my way I heard a little girl screaming for help outside. I jumped three stories of the balcony, landing gracfully. I ran towards the screaming and saw someone was trying to kidnap a little girl. I ran, getting to the girl just in time.

"Duck!" as i swung a kick to his face. The girl was really pretty and was about 10. But i didn't get a good view of her before i had to focus on him. My kick got him square in the face, blood splurting out. My throat closed as I advanced on him. I punched him, then shot a foot, kicking him in his balls. He let go of the girl, trying to protect his, uh, things, while I tried to get a better shot. "Get out of here!" I shouted to her.

"No!" she shouted back to me. "I want to help!"

"You can't, you're not strong enough." As I finally got him unconscious, taking his cars keys away, heading for the nearest home. I knocked, and the old woman gasped, seeing blood all over my shirt. "Can I use your bathroom?" she nodded, stepping aside. I walked in, cleaned off my shirt, then flushed the keys down the toliet. Sucker, I thought. "Thank you!" I said to her, but she just nodded. I ran over to the girl.

"Hey, hi, uh. What's your name?"

"Maya. Maya Eggerstien. I'm an orphan, don't bother talking me back to that, home." Maya shuttered. "Can I stay with you? You could be my legal guardian right?" her eyes pleading me. Well, I do have a 19 year old inside. Crap! Rick.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. let me go wake up my boyfriend though. Come on." and I started to speed walk away.

"What are you going to do with that guy?"

"I'm gonna call the police. Oh, let me talk to my boyfriend Rick about this. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll stand outside if you want me to."

"Right outside of my door."

"Got it." was all she said. I knew she was amazed that i took her in my possesion so fast and willingly. Hey, if i was going to have a baby, why not learn how to take care of kids before. I thought it was a good idea. "What's your name?"

"Daisy. Daisy Geomader." I said, having to memorize that name by heart.

"Then I guess I'm now Maya Geomader. Hey, it's better than Eggerstien." and we laughed, heading up to my apartment.

* * *

"Rick? Rick babe? Are you awake?" I asked him, shaking him slightly. He stirred.

"Wha-what am I doing here hon?" he asked. On the way I put in his mind that I was his girlfriend, and he loved me. Wanting to marry me when I was 18.

"You got in a bar fight, I took you to my apartment. Babe."

"Yeah."

"I adopted a child."

"What!"

"She's a orphan." and i looked right into his eyes. "And you want to take her in. You want to love her like a little sister, and be there for her and me. Say you want her." I said softly, dreamily.

"I want to take her in." he said dreamily.

"Goodie! I'll go tell her." i ran off excited. I hated using the gloom, but it really did come in handy when needed. I ran out of the room, openeing the door finding her play a hand game on her knees. Aw, how cute! "Maya! You can stay!" I said happily.

'Really! No way. Omg! This-this is awesome!" she huuged me, and came inside. Tomorrow was a Saturday,and I told her I would go buy her clothes in the morning, whatever she wanted. I locked the door behind me, showing her to her room. I gave her my favorite, biggest t-shirt, and it fit like a dress on her. I got changed into shorts and a t-shirt. Brushing my teeth, and combing my hair before walking into, now called, Maya's room. I walked in to see her reading a book, gasping at what was going on.

"Hey Maya, what's up?"

"Just reading." she said, never looking up from her book.

"What are you reading?"

"Twilight. I just got to the fight scene with Edward and James." she book-marked the book.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but, I'm not in love with Edward or Jacob. I'm in love with Carlisle!"

"You're joking!"

"Nope. He is my all time favorite character in this book. Again, I'm not a twilight fan or anything. I don't obsess over the movies and the t-shirts and stuff. Or they guys who play them. I just like the book. Also, no, I don't like Carlisle because I think he is hot. The guy who plays him." I nodded. "But because he is compassionate and caring, and he doesn't like to do bad. That is why I like him." she smiled, and hugged the book to her chest. I smiled with her, and went to turn her lamp off. She gave me an angry look, but I just laughed, and left the room. As I was walking towards my laptop I heard her lamp click on and i shouted to her.

"Turn that lamp off or I'm gonna take it!" I even heard her gasp. I went to the computer and looked up high schools and elementary schools close by. I was surprised to see that the closests ones were only a block away, and a elemantary, middle, and high school were all lined up next to each other. Lucky me! I peeked in Maya's room one more time, and confirmed that she was asleep, and went to my own bed. I went to sleep smiling, till I woke up running to the bathroom to puke.


	7. Chapter 7

I shot up, racing towards the bathroom. It was 9:13, and it was the sixth time I have puked today. After that, i brushed my teeth, scrubbing on my teeth and tongue really hard. I shuddered and got dressed. I walked into the room seeing Maya and Rick watching Sponge Bob Square Pants, I smiled.

"Good-morning." I said softly. Rick got up and gave my a kiss on the cheek, and Maya looked so excited to get to go shopping.

"When are we going? When are we going?" she kept asking me.

"At 9:30, I promise." Okay, and she stopped bugging me. But I noticed that she kept glancing at the clock on the cable box for the T.V. "Maya? We can't spend more than five hundred dollars today. Okay. I need to go grocery shopping later." she started at me, wide eyed.

"Five hundred dollars?"

"Yeah."

"Gosh you are rich!"

"Yeah, I know. But I'm still getting a job." just then my cell phone rang. It was Oliver. "One sec, hang on." I walked into the other room. "Hello?" I said in a British accent. "How can i assist you?"

"Uh, hello. Is Schuyler Van Allen there. This is her friend Oliver."

"I'm sorry, I have no idea who you are talking about." I said.

"Schuyler Van Allen. You work for her, right?"

"No, I work for Lord Ghurder." I said, "Please don't call again." and I hung up, cutting him off. A second later the phone rang again. It was Jack. I didn't pick up. Instead, I dropped it down the toliet, flushing it away. I looked at my watch. 9:30 it said. "Comeon Maya, lets go!" I shouted to the other room.

"Hurray!" and she was all ready when I came out. I smiled at her, and got my coat and shoes on, and I headed out towards my car.

* * *

"Daisy? Can I get this? Please?" Maya asked, pointing to a very cute purse.

"I don't think you need it."

"Please! I never had one."

"No, when you really need one I will get it for you then."

"Oh, alright." We were done shopping. Maya got a ton of clothes, and both of us got newer, cooler cell phones. Maya was loving it, shopping. But it reminded me of home, when I would go with Bliss. We would have so much fun, running through the stacks and stacks of clothes to our fullest extent. I sighed. Maya was in fifth grade and she enjoyed school more than any other people, but that was because she never really went to school before. We were in the check out line in Target. I even picked up some groceries here. When the cashier was done the total was only $130.28. I was amazed, till I realized Maya picked clothes and stuff only on sale. I paused him before he could make the total offical. i ran and got the snippy purse. Paying for that. Maya's face was filled with joy.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! Daisy, you are the best!" she said, hugging me. The total then went to $138.98, and I paid it with dignity. We were about to leave the Wal-Mart, when I noticed a help wanted sign. I told Maya to wait, rushing inside I went to go grab the job. Twenty minutes later I came outside to see everything in the car, cart out away, and Maya sitting in the front seat waiting to go.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Nothing, just helping out."

"Thanks hon!" giving her a huge hug. We drove home and Maya started to try on her new clothes, while I just put mine away. I felt so happy. I got a job, Maya is happy, Rick is happy. But I also felt uneasy. And I realized one thing. The baby was not happy. No, not at all. I groaned.

"Yes baby?" I asked it. Just then my stomach felt better. I smiled and went on with my day. I counted back, to see how far along I was and it came up that I was almost 4 months pregnant, and I didn't even know it.

"Daisy!" Maya called. "Daisy, come here!"

"What?" I asked. Maya was in the bathroom, and I couldn't see her, but all she said was.

"Blood." she said and I groaned.

"Okay. I'll be home in 20 minutes. I'll lock the door behind me." and let to go get Maya some pads. Thanks God. I already know I'm pregnant. And as I was sitting in the car I felt the slightest of kicks, and I smiled with joy.

* * *

**_Sorry it's short. I have to write another chapter for another two book of mine today, and had to cut it short. I promise I'll try to make the next chapters longer. Peace, Love, and Rock-&-Roll._**

**_-Readerfreak190123 :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

I was shopping. It was only supposed to take two seconds, but I wasn't sure to get Maya the heavy protected or light. Big or small. I desided to get both and some overnight pads. I went up to the cashier to purchess them, when he spoke.

"Are you a heavy flowwer?"

"What?"

"Are you a heavy flowwer?"

"Oh, no, these aren't for me."

"Then who are they for?"

"My little sister."

"Oh, how old is she."

"About 10."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"Okay, sorry to be nosy, but are all these for her?"

"Yeah."

"Why? Do you like, like to use tampons instead?"

"Oh, no, I'm pregnant."

"Oh. Uh, well, congratulations I guess."

"Thank you?"

"Uh. That will be $6.78." I handed him the money, signed the reciept, and grabbed the bags. "Thank you. Enjoy your nine months!" he called after me, and I laughed all the way to the car. Just then I felt another little kick. I was guessing it was howling with laughter as well.

"I know little baby, I know." Nothing. I drove home as I saw a mother and daughter laughing in their car singing old songs, as the mother was getting corrected by her own daughter. I smiled even more, finally getting "home". I walked inside, going into the bathroom. Maya was still in their and I gave her the pads. A minute later she came out, a giant blood spot on her pants.

"The blood smells weird." I laughed.

"What?"

" I was bored! I wanted to know what it smelled like!"

"Ew."

"Yeah, that's what she said!" we laughed. I don't know why, but I felt as if Maya was my daughter. It felt good.

By dinner we hate pizza and were watching vampire movies. I smiled to myslef, watching Dracula as he bit into his pray. Then turning into a bat to get away. I laughed. It was a cartoon, and the whole time I was laughing my head off at the ridiculous things the authors decided to do.

"Why are you laughing? Do you not believe in vampires?"

"Oh no. I believe." Yeah, because I am one.

"Well, why are you laughing then?"

"Because they are nothing like this!"

"Really?"

"Yes! This is so stupid!"

"Daisy?"

"Yes Maya?"

"Why are you alway puking at night, and how you are always so moody? Do you have your period?"

"No. I don't."

"Oh. Then why are you doing that?" I looked at Maya. She was looking at me with deep concern and love that I have never seen before, it made me cry.

"Maya. I'm pregnant." I said.

"Really!" she said jumping up with joy. "How long?"

"About 2 1/2 months."

"Awesome! How much longer do we have to wait?"

"About 6 1/2 more months." her smile disappeared.

"That's long."

"That's life."

"Exactly!"

"What?" then I got it. We laughed a little more, and then stopped the movie, putting in some Harry Potter. I have never loved wizards more than at that moment. As long as it has no vampires and it doesn't remind me of home, I'm fine with it. And I loved being here at this moment. I loved everything, except puking.

* * *

**_Sorry again. Another short chapter. Ugh! Why can't I write a lot anymore. Sorry I'm set on poem mode today. Enjoy what I have here. I will write maybe another chapter today. Maybe two. If I get enought reviews. So R & R!_**

**_-readerfreak190123 :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Okay, guys. Please R & R. Please! I love the reviews. Good, bad, sad, mad, depressing, anything! I'm a person for compliments. Any kind. I need review to keep my motivation going! No reviews, no motivation, no story. :( sad to say, I know. Just, please, do it for the story, this is a favorite of mine that I have all written. Please. I would give you a reward for every review but I can't. So for every new review I get I will write a new paragraph for a chapter. Okay? Everybody happy?_**

**_Peace, Love, Rock & Roll!  
-Readerfreak190123 :)_**

* * *

_Six and a half months later._

It was a weekend, my stomach was surprisingly huge. No wonder. We were at home, watching this stupid new show, uh. Oh yeah! Fanboy and Chum Chum. Funny, but stupid. We were watching it when I felt weird. My new familiar was sitting beside me, when I passed out. I was feeling really sick and my stomach hurt, then my sides, then, my whole body. I was sweating. Pain, so much pain. Little relief. I didn't hurt that much anymore. I awoke in the hospital. My familiar Peter and Maya were by me. I was tired. The doctor smiled at me, explaining what I had to do. I did what he told me and soon, I passed out again. I woke up again to a weird crying. I wanted to tell Maya to calm down, then looked over to her and she saw smiling wih awe. I was confused till I turned toward the noise. The doctor was cleaning a bloody, gooey blob. At first I was disgusted, then realized what it was. My baby! My. Baby! No. Jack and I's baby. Our baby. There, that sounds about right. Our baby, our little creation, with both of us in it. Just then, more pain. And for the third time that day, I passed. I woke up to seeing the most amazing thing ever. Maya was holding one baby. While Peter was holding the other. Twins!

"It's a boy and a girl." I turned to the doctor. He was smiling, and I was sweaty.

"Thank you." I said, reaching for them. I looked at them, and their names appeared in my mind. _Angel_. Was one. While the other was, _Anakin_. Yes, they were Perfect. now all I need are middle names. Hm, how about, _Aline_. Yes. Angel Aline Van Allen. Perfect. Now for Anakin. How about _Jay_. Yes! Anakin Jay Van Allen. That's it. Angel Aline and Anakin Jay Van Allan. My little babies.

"Give me Angel and Anakin." I demanded. Soon enough I held them and told them their name, I turned to Angel.

"Hi Angel. Hi." she giggled. I realized she looked like Jack. She had his eyes and features. I turned to Anakin. It was the opposite. He looked just like me. But they both looked just alike. I don't know why, but I started to cry when I looked at them. They were beautiful. Maya was crying and Peter had gone out to smoke. I was crying, hard. I wanted to go home and show my mommy how beautiful they were. I loved them. Everyone. my kids, Jack, mom, Ollie, Bliss. Everyone. Even Maya. I loved them all and I was hurting them. All of them. I fell asleep, as did the twins.

A week later the twins and I were able to leave the hospital, as we left Peter got the car and was going to drive us home, but I told him not to. Instead we went to a beach. We were on the sand. I stopped using me "other" form when I my stomach was getting, well, you know, bigger. Maya was shocked but adapted. I was in my original form. The form that looks like Schuyler. Peter took the picture. I still looked like me, but, more tired. I was holding the twins, Maya was standing next to me, we smiled and took a couple pictures, and deleted some of the bad ones. After five minutes, we had pictures with me, the twins and Maya, to just Maya, to Maya and the twins, to just me, then me and the twins, to Peter, to Peter and the twins. Then all five of us, taken by a kind, shocked, stranger. I looked at the pictures and laughed. Maya was holding Anakin, and I was holding Angel. Peter was driving over to home. When we go there. I earased Peter's mind of everything to do with me, and "dumped" him. I was homeschooling Maya, and was taking night classes to get my high school degree. I was still in school, but this week was working online. Maya ran off to hold and look at them. I took my camera and UPS cord and hooked it up to my laptop. I uploaded the photos, putting captions at the bottom. When I was done I sent it to Jack, Allegra, Oliver, and Bliss' emails. Using my unknown one called 'strangepersonja190' as my email. I had ones for hotmail, gmail, and yahoo when I was sending emails to them. I never called or anything. I couldn't bear talk to them. Just after I sent it, the twins were crying. They were probaly hungry. I closed my computer and headed to their room, and feed them. I came out and saw Maya checking her email. She didn't know I was behind her reading the same email she was. It was from Brian. it read:

_Hey Maya. I miss you. Why won't you come to school soon. Everyone missess you. Especially me.  
Love you with all my heart. Your best friend,  
Brian 3 :) _

I smiled. Ah, young love, so cute.

"What are you reading?" I said, watching as Maya jumped so high, I even laughed. It was the same thing Oliver sent to me when I was sick to. She shut the computer.

"Nothing. You can have your computer back." she said, as she exited out of her email. She handed me my computer. I went into my room, where the twins were also. Soft ocean nosies were on, as i quietly creeped into the room sat on my bed and read through my emails. The first one was from Jack. It said.

_Who is this? Schuyler, if it is you, please call me. Please. I want to talk to you. About our kid. Sky, please. Who are there people you sent me? Please tell me.  
Love you,  
Jack_

_P.S. I won't tell on you. Just talk to me, tell me what's happening with our baby. Please. _

Kids, Jack, Kids. The next one was from Oliver. It said.

_Sky, call me. Don't email me. I know that's you in the photo, but who are these people? Miss you, love you, call me.  
Oliver._

The next one was from Bliss This one said.

_Hey Sky, I miss you. Everyone does. Love the photos but who are thos people? Talk to me.  
Bliss._

The last one was from my mom. This one said.

_Schuyler, come home. Please baby. I love you, Sky, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you off. Please honey, if you come home you can keep the baby, I let you do what ever you want the first week please Sky. PLEASE.  
Love You Your Loving Mother,  
Allegra. 3 3 3 3 _

The last one tempted me, but I knew it would be bad to go back. Mimi would then find out, and that is really bad. I missed them. Just then the phone rang, making the twins cry. Shit. I ran to the phone. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, who is this?"

"Schuyler Van Allen, who is this?"

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Sky, it's Oliver."

"Oliver?!"

"Yeah." he paused. "What's that noise in the backround?" he asked, and I knew he was refering to the twins screaming their hearts out.

"Hang on Ollie." I said. I went over to them and touched both their foreheads, Anakin calmed down immediantly and went to sleep but Angel wouldn't calm down so I picked her up and brought the phone into my room. I was rocking her with one arm, as I put the phone to my ear. "Hey, I'm back."

"Sky, what the hell was that noise?"

"Shhhh! Gosh Ollie Don't cuss!"

"Why?"

"Who's kids did you think those were?" a pause.

"Schuyler you had twins!" he screamed.

"Ollie shush, Angel is right next to the phone, she can hear you and I just got Anakin to sleep, please." I was starting to cry, I was more emotional now a days, and Oliver yelling at me wasn't helping. But he wouldn't stop.

"Schuyler! When did you take those pictures? Why didn't you tell me! TELL ME!" and I started sobbing. I was staring at Angel's cool calm face till she looked sad and started crying with me. Soon two girls were sobbing. one was a 16 year old. The other was a week old baby. "Sky?" I didn't stop crying. "Sky. I'm sorry. I gotta go. I love you."

"Love you to Ollie. Thanks for waking the twins up." and I hung up. I tried to put Angel to sleep but she just wouldn't do it.

An hour later, Anakin woke up crying. Nightmare. I thought, I picked him up to. Soon I was holding both the twins, when there was a knock at the door. Expecting it to be Peter, I open it without seeing who it was when it was open I almost dropped my own kids. I gasped, and slammed the door. The door opened and what they saw shocked them, they saw a Schuyler Van Alan sitting with two babies and a Maya peeking through cornor of her door to see who it was. It was embarrasing, and horrific.

"Schuyler?" I nodded and started sobbing.


	10. Chapter 10

Standing at my door was Oliver, Jack, Bliss, and my mom. They gasped. I covered my face. Just then the twins were sobbing, crying with me, Jack came in and took Angel from me. She instantly stopped, looking at Jack with big, wet eyes.

"Give me Angel back!" I sshouted, as Anakin reached for her with his little arms.

"How old are they?" Jack asked.

"A week. They were born on Valentines Day." I said. "Oliver, can you take Anakin?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." he said, taking my little boy away from me.

"Thank you." Just them Bliss took Angel from Jack. Jack stepped up to me.

"What are my children's names?" He asked nicely.

"Angel Aline Van Allen and Anakin Jay Van Allen. There happy?"

"I am now."

"Why? You weren't happy when I left?" He shook hs head, we were standin in the doorway, as everyone went to the couches to sit down and wait.

"No! I wanted to be there and hold your hand when my children were being born."

"You wouldn't need to." Maya broke through. "She was unconsious both times."

"Who are you?" Bliss asked.

"I'm Maya."

"She's an orphan." I cut in. "The first night I was here she was being ubducted, she was struggling, and I saved her. She told me her story and how the nuns would whip her if she came back really late, so I took her in." I lied about the nun part. But everyone was buying it. "I helped her, took her in." I turned to Jack. "I left so you and Mimi could bond together."

"You didn't here?" My mother asked.

"No what?"

"Oh, yes, that's right. You left." she said angrly, and she took a deep breathe, "she died on the night of her bonding."

"What!?" I gasped. "Mimi is, dead?"

"Yeah, on her way inside she was attacked by a Silv-"

"Stop!" I screamed, making the twins cry, as I pointed to Maya.

"Oh, well, you can guess the rest."

"Wow. Are you serious?"

"Yeah, they were going to bond on New Years Day, so they could renew it on the first day of the year. That start of new beginnings." I sat down. For the next hour we talked about what happened.

A week later, I was on a plane back to New York. Mom adopted Maya. Thank God. From the nuns. There were actaul nuns working there! Jack and I sat with the twins on our laps, he held my hand. No more Mimi. Ever again. Ever! I smiled. Ah, the irony. Bliss and Oliver were together apparently and my mom was sitting next to Maya and talking on the phone with Charles. It seems they are going to renew their bond after all. I sighed.

"Jack." I said, putting my head on his right shoulder.

"Yes hon?"

"You didn't want to be there."

"Why?"

"Maya says it was gross."

"How."

"They looked like little gooey, red aliens. Til they were clean. After that they looked like babies." Jack scruntched his face together.

"Ew."

"Thats what I was thinking when they were born." we laughed, and the whole five hour plan ride the wins were sleeping sound asleep.

We got off at 8 pm. As soon as we got off there was Charles waiting for us. When he saw me and Jack carrying babies his eyes widened so large, I think they were about to fall out. Wow.

"Uh? Are those, yours?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "They are a week old and got good hearing." I warned him. Just as I rounded the curb a silent scream happened, standing there was my entire school. My eyes widened as everyone crowded me (silently) asking to hold them (quietly). When we finally got home, I fell asleep with the babies at the foot of my bed, Jack sleeping next to me.

At 3 am, I heard crying, I looked up to see Anakin bleeding, and Angel was looking extremely pale. I screamed. Hard. Jack snapped awake, helping Angel. I took Anakin, rocking him.

"Thank you Anakin. Thank you. I love you, my sweet, sweet little boy. My little sweety." Jack came back holding Angel. I gave him Anakin, trying to see what happened to Angel just then, Allegra and Charles busted in and they saw Angel. Everyone gasped. Her little throat wasn't slit, but it was just ever so slightly cut. Her wrist were cut and as were her cheeks. Charles called 9-1-1, as I cried. praying my little baby was okay. Anakin was okay, but I wasn't so sure about Angel.

"Angel. My little Angel. Please." Her breathing was flatering, her hert slightly slowing. "Angel Aline Van Allen Force." I said. "Stay with me, please. Baby, please," More tears. Her breathing stopped. Jack took her, and breathe into her. Her chest rose a little, then nothing. No matter what Jack did, it was to late. Someone murdered my daughter. I was going to kill them. Watch out murder, there is a angry mother on the lose and she's on for revenge. Just then, I saw a note on Angel's bed. It read:

_You little Half-Blood twit. I tried to kill, you don't die. You ran away with Jack, and have kids with him. If I couldn't kill you and hurt him, or hurt him or someone you loved, like Maya, then I'm going to kill something both of you dear. Your little girl Angel. Now she is really on of them? Hm? With love and death_.

I stopped. I knew who it was, who wrote this, who did this even before their name. Just by the first sentence I knew. I looked at the last line.

_Mimi Force.  
P.S. If you haven't noticed, I was a attacked by a Silver Blood, but I didn't die no. I was turned. :0 Enjoy life little Half-Blood Sucker. Cheerish it, while you can._

I cried. No, sobbed. Then I screamed. Hard Jack was shocked at me. I clutched the note screaming into the air.

"You little bitch, I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you with my bare hands! I'll kick your skinny little ass Mimi! Just go to hell!" I screamed, then heard a laughter, as it faded away into the night. I dropped the note, as everyone read it. Gasping. I clutched my last baby. My baby boy. Anakin. Anakin Jay Van Allen Force. The last of the Van Allen line, and my last/only child. I fell asleep with my clutching him, Jack facing me. We looked like an oreo. Jack, then Anakin, then me. A little family oreo. It was the only way I could sleep that night. I cried onto his little head, as he silently cried with me for his sister. Jack cried, as did Charles, Maya and Allegra. We would morn for Angel for as long as we could. But I knew one thing. I had to kill Mimi before she kills us. Before she kills the Force and Van Allen line off. Forever. God dammit life just got more harder.


	11. Chapter 11

_Five years later_

"Anakin?" I called. "Anakin where are you?" I called out again, I was in Central Park, and Jack was at work. Anakin had ran over to the swings and I couldn't find him after that. "Anakin! Come here babe, come on!" Just them a blob of brown hair and green eyes came running my way from behind. he was in sneak attack mode. I spun around at the right moment and hugged him.

"Mommy!"

"Anakin, don't do that! You could have gotten hurt!" I said.

"Mommy, how do you and Daddy move fast?"

"We have fast relfects. Now come on, it's getting late." The time was about 6:00 pm, and I had to be home for dinner in 20 minutes.

"Mommy, will I have fast reflects?"

"Yes, you probably will." He started jumping up and down.

"Yay! I'm gonna be a fastie mommy, a fastie!" I laughed, and picked him up, bringing him to the car. I leaned over to strap him in when he dropped his water bottle on the car floor. I bent down to pick it up when someone smacked me on my butt. Making me spin around to which I see Jack. As handsome as ever. I shook my head, continuing what I was doing before.

"What, no kiss?"

"No."

"Why not."

"Because Anakin is rgith here, AND we are in public Jack." then leaning closer I quietly whispered in his ear. "Also, I am not you little sex machine hon. You can't abuse a girl like me like that!" Instead of getting mad he just laughed. I finished straping in Anakin, then was going to head to the drivers side when Jack stole the car keys from my hand. I gave him an angry look and a sigh, then headed over to the passangers side. I glowered at him. We drove to our house. After Jack graduated high school, we bought a apartment near my mom, after I graduated, Jack was in colledge and I was just starting. Anakin was about 4 now, turning 5 soon, and he always asks what happened to his twin sister, in seeing the photographs I have of both of them. I labled them just to make sure. Anakin doesn't like it when people get confused on who he was in the photo. After asking I burst into tears and Jack quickly says she died young, heart failer. Anakin would say 'oh', and Jack would have to come comfort me.

"Well." Jack said. "We'll see about that now will we?" he said sacastically.

"Why?"

"Something special is coming up."

"Yeah, Anakin's birthday."

"Yes, that, but something else."

"What? Mom's birthday? Charlie's birthday? Your birthday? Maya's birthday?"

"Stop naming birthday hon, when _yours _is coming up next week!" I gasped.

"Really?" I asked sadly. I was turning 21 this year. Oh God do I feel old. Jack was two years older than me, but I felt saggy and crumbly at that moment. I sunk into my seat, feeling really discouraged.

"What? You should be happy! You're finally 21 now! No one can stop you from doing anything now!" he said excitedly.

"No one ever has." I muttered. "Except Mimi." I said even more quietly.

"Sky, don't be like that. So you're getting a little older. But who cares." he said. using his right hand to rub my back. I sighed. Getting really tired till Anakin started kicking my chair. _Kick, kick. Kick, kick. Kick kick. Kick, kick. Kick, kick. _

"Anakin! Stop kicking my chair right now! Or I will make daddy pull over and I will spank you! Got it! I'm tired right now. So just stop!"I screamed. His eyes started to water, but he didn't cry. Or at least I hope he didn't. I loved him. A lot. Too much think sometimes. He was my baby boy. I went through to much pain and suffering for him to give him up. I know it sounds weird, but with all the pain I went through made me not want to give him up for it. I looked over to him. He _was _crying! I felt so bad.

"Anakin I'm-" I said reach out but stopped when wouldn't let me touch him. At that instint my heart broke. My boy was afraid of me touching him. I turned back around back to Jack. He saw my face but didn't say anything. I didn't speak the rest of the way home.

* * *

"Sky. Please talk to me, I talked to Anakin. He said he's really sorry for upsetting you."

"Oh really? Didn't seem that way!" I shouted acrosse room to Jack. I was tired, my mind realing. I was turning 21 soon. Omg! I closed my eyes feeling really tired. "Jack go away. I want to go to sleep now okay?" I asked.

"Alright Sky." he said walking out. I feel asleep immediantly. The bliss taking me over, but only for a second.

_Central park it looked like. No, not even close. I was by a ocean. Beach, but it had forsets behind it. It was odd, how two different areas can combine into one. I sat down on the beach towel, watching Jack and Anakin play in the water. Just then Jack gets out, leaving Anakin. _

_"Jack! What are you doing?! Get back over to Anakin!" I shouted. He shook his head and ran up to me, super fast, and kissed me furiously. He held me to tight, kissing me even harder. Just then I saw Anakin being taken over by a wave. His body going under the water. A few seconds he came back up, gassping for air, till another wave took him down. Jack let me breathe as he looked at me with such love and passion, that I was almost taken over by it. Almost, but not completely. I then saw Anakin not only get hit by a wave, but was taken farther out to sea. _

_"Anakin!" I screamed. "Nooooooo! Anakiiiiiiiin, come on baby. Swim to me! Swim to me!" I said, running past Jack into the water. I tried to get him but the waves kept pulling him farther out. "Anakin! Grab my hand, please!" I reached out to him, but he jerked away from me, calling for a different help. I froze. Watching him go farther out. He pulled away from me. Me! I changed his diapers, made his bed, fed him, everything. And he still rejected my offering hand. He kept getting pulled out, and he finally drowned. I sat down on my knees. My butt. Soon the waves started getting higher, and higher. One was huge, taking me down with it. I was under water, where I saw his limp body. I was pulled towards him as I reached my hand out. Even dead he pulled away. I cried, drowning with my son. Soon I heard a scream._

_"Schuyler! Schuyler wake up! Schuyler wake up please." someone shouted. Why was someone telling me to wake up, when I was already dead I wondered. _

_"Mommy! Mommy wake up!" a little voice said and at that moment I was pulled out of the dream._

I gasped, waking up as I was drenched in sweat.

"Ew." I said. "Well that was a weird dream."

"Weird?! Weird?!" Jack shouted. "Schuyler, you were screaming bloody murder! Screaming for Anakin, like he was dying saying for him to _swim _to you! What was that all about?!" he asked, not wanting to cuss in front of _him._

"I had a nightmare. Is that a crime?" I asked. Jack sat next to me, Anakin on his lap.

"No, but I'm worried. What was it about?" he asked, looking at my face for the billionth time. "Hon, are you okay?" he asked again. Tears streamed down my face as I got up, put my robe on, and went down stairs. Life was fine till yesterday. I had a weird feeling in my gut, a wretching feeling. Not like I was going to puke or anything, but something was tugging at my nerves. And that was when it happened. As the windows bursted, glass spreading everywhere, as someone or something was trying to abduct me. I screamed for Jack, but it was too late, they took me, and I was gone before he could even take a step. Oh no, I realized who they were, _Silver Bloods_! As my world went black, and silver stars danced before my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys its Rose-Samantha a.k.a. Readerfreak190123. Okay, I need more reviews. If I don't get reviews in two months after each chapter, then I'm going to delete this story and not tell anyone what the amazing ending is! Okay? Do yall get me? I love writing these storied, and I know you guys love reading them. But I feed off of reviews. I'm not joking. I slave off a hot computer every fricken day and this is what i get! One review! Thats like slapping an author right there, on their face. If you aren't going to be sending reviews, then just stop reading my stories!**

**I love it when you guys read my books.**

**I really do.**

**But I need reviews to keep writing.**

**For if I do not get these reviews.**

**Then . . . . . **

**I quit!**

**Thank you,**

**and enjoy your day.**

**Love. Peace. Rock&Roll.**

**-Rose-Samantha/Readerfreak190123 :)**


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to a machine. An engine? Voices. Several voices. A girl.

"Schuyler. Schuyler, you awake." I don't move. "Schuyler." she says softly, then kicks my ribs.

"Ow." I breathe.

"Ah, so you are awake! Excellent!" A girl said. It was too dark to see anyone, but I could clearly hear her. She must be close. I heard footsteps, coming close to me. I hear a whoosh and move my head, the tip of someone's shoes slightly brushing my ear. It was fast, making it sting. I moved again, her missing another blow to my stomach. Just then her shoe connected with my face, making it blow up with pain.

"Ow! Mother fucker! Why the fucking hell would you do that?" I screamed, getting to my feet. I saw a woman, standing in the shadows. I had no idea who the hell she was and what gave her the fucking right to fucking assalt me! "Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh Schuyler, you never used to cuss. Oh never. You were always the good frilly girl who was, well, good. Please be a dear and come here."

"Why?" I asked, weirded out.

"So I can kill you of course!" the woman said with a laugh. Weirdo.

"Who are you?"

"A relative."

"Oh really, how so."

"Through your husband of course." I squinted my eyebrows. I don't have a husband.

"I don't have a husband."

"Oh, I see. You want to try and trick me will ya? Well, killing you seems more fun now now doesn't it."

"No." I mumbled. Sucking in a deep breathe before doing what I thought was a very stupid thing. I turned away, allowing her to advance, put swung back, giving her a good kick to the stomach, sending her flying. She slammed into the windshield of the car. People screaming in terror.

"Mimi! Mimi, get up!" Mimi?

"Schuyler!" she wailed, jumping to her feet. "I'm going to kill you! I'm going to rip your throat and shred you to bits!" she charged again. I tried to fight back. Yeah, that's the word. Tried. I tried and failed horribly. Mimi had me tied up to a chair and, while in the van, glued the chair to the car. I had no idea what was going to happen. Till all of the guys pulled out a video camera. Mimi stood a picked a younger looking Silver Blood, petting him like a dog. Oh great, even in Silver Blood form she cacn have men, even Silver Blood men, all wrapped around her finger! She looked at me and smiled, waiting for him to record this. The light went on. She got in front of the camera.

"Hello Jakey! What a nice surprise. Look who I found! Just hanging around. All I have to say is thank you Jack. Thank you for this lovely dinner I'm about to eat. And you have to watch it all. All of it." she turned and moved so he could see me. My mouth had duck tape over it, making my screams muffled. She walk over, ever so slowly, as she reached out she yanked the tape back. _Ooooowwwww!_

"Ow." I breathed. She smiled.

"Anything you want to tell me before I kill you Schuyler?" she asked nicely.

"Yeah, I dreamed that you left Anakin in the water and he was drowning, I ran to save him, but he wouldn't let me even touch him. Then he drowned. I was pulled into the water, and right before I died I reached for him, and even dead he pulled back. I died crying, and alone." I said, a single tear falling from my face. "I love you Jack, and Anakin too. Take could care of my baby. Please." I said, my head falling. Mimi smirked.

"You picked a weak girl Jack. Weak. She's not even fighting back. She will be easy!" she said, kicking my face several times, making me scream. She pulled out a crow bar, and beat me with it. Blood poured from my face, but it was my screams that caused the true horror. My screams of pain. My wails of pain. She pulled out a knife then, slicing both my arms. I struggled in the unbreakable ropes. Crying, screaming, thrashing. I was doomed. e cut, she beat, and finally, pulled out a gun. Shoot by the base of my throat. My screams cut off. I limped. I was still alive, but oh just barely. Mimi cackled.

"Come on Jack. She's nothing. She's dead. Don't even try to save her. Mimi was focused on the camera and the boys were only focused on Mimi. When she moved, a little bit away, just enough for Jack to see me. I moved, shaking my head. _I'm not dead._ I sent to him. _Yet._ Mimi threw the chair, me still in it, and they were still video taping all this. They all got out of the van, throwing gas on it. It started to soak through the roof, as unwanted tears fell rom my face. _I love you, sooo much. Anakin to._ I sent, as the van started to rock. Fuck! The van tipped over, and fell, but didn't stop. it was rolling, and rolling and rolling. And soon enough, when it stopped it was on fire. I was alone, about to die in a burning car, trapped to a chair that is glued to the van. And I didn't even get to say goodbye to my family. My last thought was a simple, _I love you all. _Before the smoke filled my lungs, no air, no blood, no food. I was dying. I was pulled under, bliss too me to, a pool of light before me, a five year old stood before me. Angel!

"Mom. Mommy, wake up. I know you can. Mom, I'll make you a promise. If you wake up, I'll come back alive and save you. Okay? Okay?" I nodded unsure what I was agreeing to. Soon I was awake, screaming from my body burning alive. I screamed and screamed and screamed. Hoping I would be saved. Soon to.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while, my grades dropped a little bit and my lap top was taken away from me. :( Anyway! Here is another chapter from me. Tell me what you think. I know it is short. I know, I know. This is all I can do for you. My mind has a blockage of some sort. Making it impossible for me to be creative. sad isn't it? I may not write for a while. Enjoy what you have here**

**-Rose-Samantha :)**


	14. Chapter 14

I screamed, a little 5 year old girl walking towards me. She was beautiful, blond white hair, small, perfect, with a pair of wings on her small back to say it all.

"Angel?"

Angel smiled.

"Never thought I would actually become an Angel did you Mommy?" she asked sweetly. "It's quite fun. Don't worry, I won't be smart once the wings are gone. I will be a normal 5 year old. Don't you worry. I missed you Mommy, I really have. I would kill Mimi myself, if I wasn't allowed to break any rules. So, I have come to save you, as I know you tried to save me." my screams had stopped but I was still in agony.

"I love you with all my heart sweetheart, angel or not, but if you want to help, please stop this agonizing pain please." she gasped, as horror came across her face.

"I thought I cured your pain."

"No."

"Oh no." she gasped again. "Oh no oh no!"

"Angel?"

"i have to leave." she said. "I'll be right back!"

"Angel!" but I was too late, she had already flown away. Yes, flown. Away. Man i wish I had wings now. I walked till her already little body got so small you couldn't see her anymore. "Dammit! I lost her again! I'm a horrible mother!" Tears came down my pale, ashed face, as I headed up a hill, wondering where Jack was. Why hasn't he come yet? Where was he? I miss him and my little Anakin. Anakin. Anakin! I shouted for Jack in my mind, and happily a responce came into my mind.

_Baby, where the hell are you?_

_Wilderness_

_Oh, I'm gonna come and get you, find somewhere safe and I'll pick you up._

_No._

_No?_

_No._

_Schuyler!_

_Jack, I found Angel._

Silence. Conplete silence.

_Jack?_

No answer. I sighed, and headed back. Angel was walking, no more wings.

"Momma?"

"Angel!"

"Momma!"

We ran, hugging each other hard, as I called to Jack giving him directions.

I hope he got them. I picked Angel up, carrying her like a little baby, like I did before her death. I walked for about a mile before having to make her walk, which she didn't mind much.

Finally, finally, after many miles of hiking, we found Jack. And Anakin too. Jack was holding Anakin, tightly, as he waited for me.

"Schuyler! Angel!" he said, hugging us both tightly. He leaned over and whispered into my ear, smiling. "I thought I lost you, guess not." I smiled, hugging my lost baby girl tighter to me.

"Lets go home." Angel nodded, as I strapped her in. Jack did Anakin, and finished before I did. I got in the front when I was done, smiling at my little twin babies behind me.

"Mommy, who is that girl over there?"

"That is your little sister. She went missing when both of you were little. You're twins."

"Mommy! I don't want a sister! She's a girl!" Jack laughed while I scowled.

"Anakin!" I said, my voice in the, 'say that one more time and you are gonna be in a hell lot of trouble.' "What if Angel said because you were a boy she didn't want you as a brother, huh?" Anakin's face went into a frown. He bowed his head, angered at him i gave him the look again. He turned his head to Angel and apologized.

"Sorry sissy." Angel smiled.

"Thank you." she said, looking towards me. "Thank you mommy." I nodded. Jack looked at me, his head tilted.

_We'll talk later. _

I nodded.

When we got home I was so tired and disgusting it was unbelievable. I ran upstairs to get into the shower. I remembered what Mimi had done, and I had to tell Jack, but, a shower is more important than your sister-in-law's return as a Silver Blood.

Afterwards I dried my hair, and walked calmly downstairs to Jack.

_Jack, come here._

I walked the house looking for him, but I couldn't find him. And soon saw the kids weren't home either. I presumed that they were just out, and persuaded myself not to freak out. I sighed, and decided to take a little nap on the couch, for I was so tired my feet weren't working anymore.

I fell asleep pretty quickly. In the middle of my sweet nap, my pillow was knocked out from under me. Anakin was standing behind me, smiling. Soon, giggling.

"Hehe, I woke mommy up!" Jack came in, picking Anakin up and taking him out of the room.

"That was not nice!" I heard Jack scolding him. "Mommy is very very tired, and she needs her rest." he whispered. I was to tired to smile so i sent him a smile through the glom. _Thank you_. I also sent. Without even thinking, my eyes closed by themselves, and I was sent into a blissful sleep.

_Jack was older, around 40 and looking as great as ever, and was sitting on the front porch drinking some ice tea. _

_"Jack, honey?" I asked. Shocked, he turned around slowly. _

_"What the hell! You bitch! I thought you were dead!" he shouted, and mental scars were being whipped into me. Just then a young girl, about 25 came out._

_"Jacky, honeyboo. What's-" Her eyes widened. "What the hell is this bitch doing here! I killed you! I killed you!" she screamed and curled up. Confused I was about to ask when a pain in the back of my head came. _

_Jack had stabbed me in the back of the head. _

_And killed me_.

_"Why?" I crocked out. _

_"Because Mimi turned you, and you killed my children you bitch!" And that's when everything went black and painful. _

_

* * *

_**Hey guys_, _I know you guys may want to kill me. Maybe, maybe not. But anyways, I've been so busy. First with school, then will traveling, but I finally got to update! I don't know when the next chapter will be, but I promise it will be before September. I promise! **

**I Luv you guys! (and your reviews *hint hint*)**

**Keep reading**

**-RS  
**


End file.
